With the continuous improvement of people's living standards and the wide application of display devices in various fields of production and life, people's demand for display devices is also increasing. During the production process of the display device, in order to increase the production efficiency of the display device and reduce the production cost, the display device, either a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) or an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode, or Organic Electroluminescent Diode Display Device), etc., is manufactured on a motherboard and then cut and separated to further complete the post-stage module process. Taking the manufacturing of a motherboard of flexible display panel formed with a flexible substrate package, first, a plurality of display unit structures are simultaneously fabricated on the motherboard of flexible display panel in a highly-utilizable arrangement, and after packaging the manufactured plurality of display unit structure, cutting and separating are performed within a space region between adjacent two display units, and then other subsequent processes are performed on the multiple independent flexible display panels.